The Confederate States of America
by TheQuirkyWriter
Summary: Alternative History. When the Confederate Army wins the Civil War, Alfred F. Jones, the personification of America vanishes and a new one comes into play, oppressing the country and world. Arthur decides he's had enough. UKUS/USUK. Rating WILL change.


**Ok, so before any of you lovely readers get mad and think "why is she starting another story? She should be focusing of 'Real Life' and 'Definition of Myself' MERGH!" And before any of you darling readers get excited and think "YAY! I love theQuirkyWriter's stories! I'm sooo happy she's started a new one!" or "Wow, this story seems neat! Can't wait for more!" Cool your jets and lemme explain C:**

**So you know how movies and TV shows are advertised with trailers, commercials, and previews before they come out to build up hype? That's sorta what this is here. It's a little preview/trailer of this special three part story I'm doing. My other two multi-chaptered stories are still my priority numero uno. I hope you all like this preview and get excited for it!**

**The premise of the story is and alternative history where the confederacy wins the American Civil War and a new personification for America appears. Oooohoo, exciting, right? Well I hope it is! Anyway, there'll be UKUS/USUK in it and some GerIta!**

**Tell me what you think! And if you think this whole preview/trailer thing is stupid, I'm sorry. I really am!**

**P.s. The title may change!**

_**blah - Means something in Alfred's letter is crossed out.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>June 2nd, 1865  
><strong>

**_Dear England_**_ Dear Arthur,_

_ I am sorry to be writing you again, but you have sent me no reply or acknowledgement that you have received any of my letters. I hope in vain that this letter reaches you and I soon find one from you. _

_ However, if you have read my previous messages, than you must be aware of my situation. My people are at war. They continue to tear me apart. I can feel myself grow weaker as the days go on. It's been five years since I've last felt whole. Five years since I've started writing you. _

_ Five long years of being ignored by you._

_ I don't know how many times in my past letters I've apologized for my revolution to gain independence from you. It must be a lot. And it must not be working either; otherwise you'd be returning my letters. But here I go again. I truly am sorry, Arthur. I'm sorry I hurt you and seemed ungrateful for all the good that you did for me in addition to the bad. You were right, though. I was too young to go out on my own. To be my own country. I can see that now. I'm in way over my head with this civil war, and I need your help!_

**_I ask_**_-_**_I beg_**_- I __plead__ for your assistance! I know you must be busy with your own affairs, but __please__! I feel like I'm fading away…_

_ My generals say that the upcoming battle at Gettysburg could be a turning point for us if we win, but I am not so sure. The south keeps getting stronger. If they win… I'm afraid I will disappear. I know you must think this foolish of me, but… I can sense him, Arthur. I can sense the presence of a new country in my land. A new America. He's going to replace me. If the Union should fall, I fear I shall too; and he shall rise as the new America. A confederate America where men are enslaved. _

_ I beg of you, Arthur, find it in your heart to help me! I don't want to disappear._

_With all my hope, my love, and my respect,_

_ -Alfred_

* * *

><p><em><em>**July 3rd, 1978  
><strong>

I thought he was being over dramatic. He was practically just a child still, I assumed he was exaggerating. He told me he was afraid of disappearing and I dismissed it as nonsense. I was still so bitter about that stupid war almost a hundred years ago (At the time) that I chose to spite him and ignore his letters and calls for help. My way of telling him "I told you so!"

If only I had replied to one of those letters. If only I'd helped. If only I hadn't been such a bastard. Maybe then things would've turned out better.

That letter was the last I ever received from Alfred. Shortly after I received it, I got word from France that the Confederate soldiers won Gettysburg. And after that the North was completely obliterated by the South. The Confederacy rose and took control over the United States of America, which then became the Confederate States of America; and the new personification of the country came to full power. Albert J. Franklin.

There isn't much to say about Albert, other than the fact that he's a complete bastard. A complete and utter, evil, bastard with Alfred's eyes. It's his fault that the world is barbaric enough to still practice slavery. That our people are segregated from each other and oppressed. That tension between the nations has never been thicker.

I can't help but wish that Alfred was still America and that the Union had won that god damn war. But wishing is meaningless. Alfred is gone now. He has been gone since 1865.

The git was right. He did disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so what did you think? Have I intrigues ya'll? I named the personification of the Confederate States of America, Albert J. Franklin because Albert and Alfred are similar names, and I switched the order of the last two initials. I figured since they're both personifications of the same land and (kind of, not really) same country that they'd be similar in names and looks. So yeah… Working on an update for 'Definition' but things have been hectic and I've been busy. Ap classes + High School in general + work + trying to write fanfiction = the opposite of a happy camper. But I do love you guys! And I know! I know I said I'd start replying to reviews, but seriously, I soo busy even that takes time. I'll get to it eventually, I promise! Ok, bye!<strong>


End file.
